Currently, the assignment of Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and other device identification attributes to mobile devices do not take into account the network resources required for their interaction with the Internet “cloud” services. For example, a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server assigns IP addresses to mobile devices without regard to the capabilities of the network switches and routers deployed on the network and their ability to service the requirements of the mobile devices. This undirected assignment can lead to poor user experience because of sub-optimal network performance. Problems include dropped connections, high latency, uneven bandwidth allocation, and others. Current solutions to the problem (e.g., using Quality of Service (QoS) levels) can still produce poor results because mobile applications and hardware implementations typically do not use QoS settings consistently. Therefore, the additional computing resources required for processing QoS settings encoded into data packets do not regularly produce desired results.